Les vertus du sucre
by Oximore
Summary: C'était une question d'honneurs, Ryan ne devait rien savoir de tout cela! [slash EricRyan]


**Titre de la fic :** Les vertues du sucre.

**Couple :** Eric/Ryan

**Fandom :** CSI Miami (les experts Miami)

**Thème :** # 18 # « Dites Aaaaaah! »

**Rating :** PG-13 (par mesure de précautions )

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

C'était une question d'honneur, Ryan ne devait rien savoir de cet incident.

Dire qu'Éric Delko n'aimait pas les dentistes relevait de l'euphémisme. Tout le monde avait ses points faibles, et même un mec, aussi beau intelligent et sexy que lui, en avait. Il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur des dentistes, petit, il avait une peur folle de ces hommes en blanc armés de leurs monstrueux instruments de torture.

Heureusement, dame nature avait été _très_ bonne avec lui, et en plus d'un corps de rêve, d'une tête pas trop mal foutue, il avait toujours une dentition excellente. Jamais une seule carie, ni d'appareil dentaire n'était venu déformer son sourire parfait.

Tout était de sa faute à lui, Éric en était sûr!

Ryan, lui avait fait remarquer que la quantité de sucre qu'il avalait en une journée était proprement hallucinante et qu'il finirait bien par avoir des problèmes. Bien sur, Éric l'avait vertement envoyé paître sur le coup. Puis, quelques temps plus tard, lorsque sa libido et son coeur avaient subitement trouvés un intérêt tout particulier à son collègue, il lui avait proposé de travailler intelligemment à l'élimination du sucre dans son organisme. Ce qui c'était révélé nettement plus intéressant que prévu...

Ryan Wolfe n'était pas seulement doué dans son travail, il n'avait pas grands choses à envier à Éric en matière de sexe. Un partenaire talentueux, exigeant, motivé, qui n'envisageait ni le long terme, ni l'officialisation, et qui ne parlait pas non plus de monogamie. Bref, la perle rare!

Mais Ryan n'avait pas lâché l'affaire sur sa consommation de sucre, qu'il participe à bruler les calories ou non, il avait continué à signaler à Éric qu'il fallait peut être qu'il envisage de réduire sa consommation journalière. Si Éric voulait que Ryan soit disposé à l'aider à _« garder la forme »_ de la sympathique façon qu'ils avaient trouvé, il lui avait fallut abandonner l'idée de l'envoyer paître lorsqu'il parlait de son problème de glucose. Mais il n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes alimentaires pour autant.

Résultats des courses, il se trouvait allongé sur le fauteuil blanc du cabinet blanc d'un dentiste en blouse blanche parce qu'il s'était brusquement retrouvé avec une violente douleur à la mâchoire.

-Dites Aaaaaah! demanda la dentiste, une femme d'âge moyen et au regard clair d'un ton parfaitement professionnel.

Dans le plus grand secret, Éric avait prit un rendez vous chez un dentiste, contraint et forcé par la situation. Ryan commençait à se douter de quelques choses, lui jetant de petits regards sous le voile de ses longs cils, comme il le faisait si bien. Il n'avait pas put ne pas remarquer qu'Éric avait brutalement arrêté quasiment totalement les sucreries depuis plusieurs jours; vu leur métier, le contraire eu été inquiétant, et forcément, il avait posé des questions. Superficielles en apparence, du genre « Pas de milkshake aujourd'hui? », mais Éric avait parfaitement saisit le sous entendu.

-Bon, vous avez de la chance monsieur Delko! dit finalement la dentiste avec un sourire amical. Une légère rage de dents, et une irritation de la gencive mais rien de bien grave. Et aucune carie!

Un soulagement indescriptible s'empara du cubain qui faillit lancer un « Ave Maria » en guise de remerciement. Ryan pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, même le sucre s'inclinait devant lui.

Il remercia la dentiste, et sourit d'un air charmeur à la jeune secrétaire courtement vêtue qui le salua chaleureusement, non sans le déshabiller du regard. Il aurait put l'avoir s'il le voulait, mais elle ne l'intéressait pas. L'humiliation qu'il avait eu à devoir aller, lui, Éric Delko, chez un dentiste pour une rage de dents était suffisante pour calmer momentanément son attrait pour les sucreries.

Et il savait précisément comment il allait combler le manque de glucose dans son organisme.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture. D'ici une semaine, ce serait Ryan en personne qui le supplierait de reprendre du sucre...

¤¤¤

**Bon, j'aurais pu faire mieux, c'est sur, mais voilà, c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser pour ce thème (fic ecrite pour la communauté livejournal 30baisers, pour en savoir plus, mon profil messieurs dames!).**

**En espérant que ça plaira au quelques lecteur(trices) qui apprécie ce pairing! ;-) **

**(Et si vous avez lu, un petit commentaire serait une énorme récompense, peu importe le contenut, un voyelle, un chiffre, menaces, declaration d'amour lol, j'acceptes!)**


End file.
